<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunification by NewbSombrero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754081">Reunification</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero'>NewbSombrero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Kink, Other, Poetry, Reunification Movement, Romulan, Vulcan, star crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I just really hate how one sided the Reunification Movement is presented in Unification Part II, and this poem is just a glimpse of what it could have been</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unnamed Romulan/Unnamed Vulcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I long for your touch<br/>Fingers grazing timidly<br/>The tenderness and strength <br/>That hide behind that firm affect<br/>And seek out the bond we share</p><p>The stars have long divided us<br/>Along the choice out ancestors made<br/>Logic and passion<br/>Control and misdirection<br/>Two sides to the same coin<br/>A puzzle to be solved<br/>An awakening to share</p><p>Our hands are so alike<br/>Sensitive and powerful <br/>A point of intimacy and warmth<br/>That could unlock the path<br/>To something more</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really hate how one sided the Reunification Movement is presented in Unification Part II, and this poem is just a glimpse of what it could have been</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>